Talk:Mary Polly Beard, married Lingan Selby/@comment-36166304-20180723014306
Hi. Nice work on your Selbys, et al! Regarding the Charles "Charley" BOWERS that youi mention residing with the Selby family, he is my great-great uncle. Thomas "Jefferson" or "Jeff" Bower born ca. Jul 1841 died ca. 1875 Franklin Jacob (Bowers) Bower Charles "Charley" Bower born ca. 18 Jul 1864 died 02 Jun 1948 born 08 Mar 1876 died 24 Feb 1919 Esta Myrtle Bower born 11 Feb 1888 died 04 Mar 1983 Raymond "Tuck" Chester Stewart born 26 Feb 1913 died 27 Dec 1998 John "Jack" Manning Stewart born 27 May 1938 Charles "Charley" Bower is the great-great-uncle of John "Jack" Manning Stewart ----------------- 1880 US Census of Liberty Twp., ED 205, Putnam Co., MO, 07 Jun 1880, p. 468A, line 32, dwelling 79, family 91: Selby, Joseph, w, m, 28, married, farmer, can't write, b. IL, parents b. IL, farmer; Sarah J., w, f, 34, wife, married, keeping house, b. OH, parents b. OH; BOWERS, CHARLES, w, m, 4, adopted son, b. IA, parents b. IN. residing only a few miles from Exline, Appanoose Co., IA. 1880 US Census of Liberty Twp., ED 205, Putnam Co., MO, 07 Jun 1880, p. 468A, line 32, dwelling 79, family 91: Selby, Joseph, w, m, 28, married, farmer, can't write, b. IL, parents b. IL, farmer; Sarah J., w, f, 34, wife, married, keeping house, b. OH, parents b. OH; BOWERS, CHARLES, w, m, 4, adopted son, b. IA, parents b. IN. Charles Bower is not listed with his mother Clara, her 2nd husband Andrew Jackson Hutchison and sisters Myrtle & Maud in the 1885 KS State Census of Cresson, Northampton Co., Rooks Co., KS, pp. 22-23, since he had been adopted out to Joseph & Sarah Selby by 1880. 1900 US Census of Mendota, Lincoln Twp., ED 119, Putnam Co., MO, 27 Jun 1900, p. 79A, line 76, dwelling 232, family 232: Owens, John, head, w, m, Mar 1864, 36, single, b. Wales, parents b. Wales, immigrated to US in 1869, naturalized, coal miner; James?, George, boarder, w, m, Jun 1876, 23, single, b. Wales, parents b. Wales, immigrated to US in 1883, resided in US 17 years, naturalized, coal miner; Carlson, Gus, boarder, w, m, May 1863, 37, single, b. Sweden, parents b. Sweden, immigrated to US in 1875, resided in US 25 years, naturalized, coal miner; Hutchison, A., boarder, w, m, Jan 1881, 19, single, b. IA, father b. OH, mother b. IL, coal miner; BOWERS, CHARLY sic, boarder, w, m, Mar 1876, 24, single, b. IA, parents b. MN sic, coal miner. 1910 US Census of Centerville, 3rd Ward, Center Twp., ED 16, Appanoose Co., IA, p. 148B, line 69, #918 15th Street, dwelling 227, family 230: BOWER, CHARLES, head, m, w, 34, married once for 6 years, b. IA, father b. Germany sic, mother b. IL, coal miner; Rinda, wife, f, w, 24, married once for 6 years, mother of 2 children, 2 still living, b. MO, parents b. MO; Azel, son, m, w, 4, b. IA; Roxien? I., dau., f, w, 2, b. IA. Appanoose Co., IA 1918 Selective Service Registration: Bower, Charles, age 42, residence Exline, IA, native born citizen, coal miner in Exline, IA. Nearest relative Rinda Bower, resided Exline, IA. Physical description: Tall, stout, blue eyes, brown hair, no disabilities. Obituary, unknown newspaper: "The death of Chas. Bowers, of Exline, occurred at the Graham Hospital Monday of last week from meningitis and other complications, after being at the hospital but a week and one day. About a month ago Mr. Bowers was struck on the head by a fall of slate at the mine and aside from a slight shock he thought he would be all right. Since that time he had suffered more or less from severe pains in the head. When he was taken to the hospital he was suffering terribly, making it almost impossible to keep him in bed. He also had an attack of appendicitis, but before operating they thought it best to try and relieve the pains in his head for which nothing could be done it seems, and he passed away on Monday night at about eleven o'clock. Chas. Bowers was born near Exline in 1876 and died at Centerville, Monday, February 24, 1919. In 1904 he was married to Miss Rinda Carder of Unionville, Mo., and to this union 6 children were born, the oldest a boy of nearly fourteen. After their marriage they lived at different places, Centerville claiming them as residents for 8 years. They had moved to Exline, however, for their permanent home. Funeral services were held Wednesday from Exline, burial being made at the cemetery there. Death Certificate, State of Iowa: 1. Place of death: Centerville, Appanoose Co., IA 2. Full name: Chas. Bowers 3. Sex: M 4. Color or race:W 5. Single, married, divorced, etc.: Married 6. Date of birth: March 8, 1876 7. Age: 42 yrs, 11 mo, 16 d 8. Occupation: Miner 9. Birthplace: Iowa 10. Name of father: Jef Bowers sic 11. Birthplace of father: Minn sic 12. Maiden name of mother: Long 13. Birthplace of mother: Minn. sic 14. The above true to the best of my knowledge /s/ Jim Hutchison, Exline, IA 15. Filed Mar 5, 1919, G. H. Sumner, M.D. Medical Certificate of Death: 16. Date of death: Feb 24, 1919 17. I hereby certify that I attended deceased from Feb. 16, 1919 to Feb 24, 1919 and I last saw him alive on Feb 24, 1919. The cause of death was meningitis. /s/ ? Daves 18. Length of residence--at Graham Hospital, Centerville, IA 10 days. Where was disease contracted? Exline, IA Former or usual residence: Exline, IA 19. Place of burial: Exline Cemetery Feb 26, 1919 20. Undertaker: Johnson, Exline, IA -------------------- For some time I've wondered if the Selbys actually adopted him, but haven't ever resolved that matter. His father, Thomas Jefferson "Jeff" Bower died suddenly 1875 or so and since he was the youngest child of the family they apparently "farmed him out" to the Selbys for a while. His mother Clara re-married 13 Aug 1879 to Andrew Jackson Hutchison in Appanoose Co., IA, and he already had 8 children from his first wife at the time, so I guess Clara figured she had her hands full already. If you're interested, drop me an email at johns2rt@gmail.com and I can elaborate. John M. Stewart 4170 Hartford Street, Grand Island, NE 68803 Email: johns2rt@gmail.com